Combats, souvenirs et culpabilité
by kagura2409
Summary: Pour une fois dans sa vie, une fois seulement, Tony a décidé de faire preuve de maturité. Parce que même si il hait son père, il est finalement devenu comme lui... Captain America Civil War Story. Pour l'instant, c'est un OS. On verra après pour une éventuelle suite.


Un petit truc que je viens d'écrire et que j'avais envie de poster. Je l'avais en tête depuis CACW, mais il commençait à s'enfuir de ma mémoire alors ce n'est pas tout à fait comme je l'avais imaginé... Le titre ne me plait pas vraiment et je vais sans doute en changer un jour, mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver mieux pour l'instant. Je voulais un titre qui s'applique autant à Tony qu'à Steve...

Je n'exclue pas l'idée d'une suite, et je vais probablement en écrire une un jour, mais pour l'instant, qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

* * *

Tony n'en pouvait plus. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il hésitait entre se mettre à hurler de rage et faire une crise de panique.

Il se battait avec Steve et l'assassin de sa mère. Il avait pactisé avec l'assassin de sa mère ! Celui qui avait handicapé Rhody !

Ce simple fait valait la mort à ses yeux. Rhody avait toujours été là pour lui, avant les Avengers, il avait toujours été son seul véritable ami…

Et puis il y avait eu Steve. Le petit con qu'il avait d'abord haï pour avoir été plus proche de son père qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Son père parlait toujours de lui, toujours ! Quand Howard venait le voir, lui, son fils, il ne parlait que de Steve ! Mais de la dernière invention de Tony, son dernier bulletin de notes qui pulvérisait même les records auparavant détenus par Howard lui-même, la dernière innovation technologique qu'il venait de découvrir et qui pourrait servir à son père dans son industrie…

Rien, que dalle, nada, walou !

Tony avait toujours tout fait pour attirer l'attention de son père, simplement pour que son père lui parle d'un type disparu depuis des décennies !

Alors il avait haï Steve et s'était appliqué à le contredire en tout.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il avait malgré tout été forcé de reconnaître que ce foutu golden boy avait bien souvent raison, sur le plan stratégique au moins, et qu'il avait tort. La pilule avait été dure à avaler, mais à partir de là, Tony avait prit sur lui pour ne pas le contredire en permanence, et ils avaient avaient pu développer une entente plus cordiale…

Il y avait eu Bruce aussi. Le scientifique était complètement flippé à cause du Hulk, mais il lui offrait un regard neuf et souvent plus avisé sur ses dernières inventions, et il lui avait souvent évité quelques erreurs bêtes qui auraient pu faire mal tourner les choses en temps réel…

Ils avaient développé « Véronica » ensembles, et Tony s'était amusé comme un petit fou !

Il y avait eu Natasha aussi. Terriblement sexy ! Elle ne l'appréciait pas, mais ça tenait sans doute au fait que Tony s'amusait à la mettre en colère juste pour se faire taper dessus. Il était prêt à devenir masochiste, rien que pour se faire corriger par cette rousse incendiaire. Il n'y pouvait rien, il avait un truc avec les rousses…

Clint aussi. Sous ses abords de « fidèle au SHIELD », l'homme était un incorrigible gamin, et pourtant bien plus mature que lui sur certains points. Mais Tony persistait à penser qu'il aurait du finir avec l'un d'entre eux, plutôt qu'avec une inconnue qu'il laisserait derrière lui à chaque mission. Et il s'éclatait à lui inventer des pointes de flèches. Celle qui avait pété à la gueule de Loki avait été très réussie…

Et Thor. Aussi niais et naïf que bon camarade. Il ne crachait jamais sur une beuverie, ni sur une baston, et qu'ils soient dans un cas ou dans l'autre, Thor finissait toujours par les étaler sur la table…

Scarlet Witch, c'était une autre histoire. Tony n'avait rien contre elle, mais elle était instable. Toujours pas remise de la mort de son frère, elle avait souvent du mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs. C'était pour ça qu'il avait demandé à Vision de la surveiller, mais il était toujours bien trop égoïste. Avec le recul, il était évident que c'était une mauvaise idée. C'était en partie ça qui avait tout précipité…

Vision était était juste impossible à cerner. Et ça l'irritait au plus haut point ! Il avait créé Jarvis, il aurait dû être capable de le comprendre ! Mais la pierre du sceptre de Loki avait tout changé. Et Thor n'était toujours pas revenu pour expliquer ce qu'étaient ces pierres qu'il appelait « pierres d'Infinité. » Ils savaient juste que ça pouvait détruire le monde. Pardon, l'univers. Et c'était flippant !

Le mioche était marrant. Mais foutrement bavard ! Il s'en voulait encore de l'avoir mis en danger à ce point ! Si tante May le savait, elle allait le tuer en l'attachant à une chaise et en le gavant de pain perdu ! Il était foutu !

Ok, il faisait définitivement une crise de panique. Ce qui était intéressant c'est que, si il se fiait à son horloge intégrée au casque d'Iron Man, il venait de penser à toutes ces conneries en quelques secondes. Il devrait étudier ça avec Bruce.

Merde, il recommençait. Ou est ce qu'il en était déjà ? Ou est ce qu'il était tout court ? C'était vrai, il était paumé au milieu de l'Alaska, ou un truc du genre, en compagnie de 4 Soldats de l'Hiver morts et d'un vivant. Et de Zemmo. Et de Black Panther que sa nouvelle IA lui avait signalé quelque part. Et de Steve.

Steve.

Lorsque le grand Captain America avait refusé de signer le traité des Nations Unies, il avait su que ça allait mal se finir. Et lorsqu'il avait vu que le Soldat de l'Hiver s'était invité, il s'était dit qu'il avait eu raison. Mais pour une fois il pensait vraiment, sincèrement, avoir raison. Être du bon côté des choses. Et comme d'habitude, il avait eu tort.

Ou pas ?

Il s'était débrouillé pour infiltrer cette foutu prison sous-marine et pour rejoindre Steve et Barnes. Black Panther l'avait suivi. Il s'en foutait. Il avait cru que, une fois les Soldats de l'Hiver morts, ça allait être simple, qu'ils allaient juste pourrir la gueule de Zemmo…

Il l'avait cru.

Et maintenant, les images de la mort de ses parents tournaient en boucle sous ses paupières.

Et Barnes était coupable. Et Steve le savait.

Steve…

Tiens, ça ne lui avait prit que quelques secondes de plus, tout ça ? N'empêche qu'il devait s'être figé depuis un moment déjà, parce que Zemmo avait l'air de se foutre de sa gueule…

Il releva la tête, simplement pour tomber sur Steve et Barnes, qui ne le regardaient même pas d'un air coupable. Il étaient simplement prêts à rendre les coups qu'ils prévoyaient de se prendre.

Normal après tout. C'était fait, et si c'était à refaire, ils le referaient, n'est ce pas ? Barnes, parce que si Tony réussissait à étouffer sa rage et sa haine pendant suffisamment longtemps, il pouvait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Steve, parce qu'il l'avait fait. Pour protéger son ami…

Ami ?

Tony ricana sous son casque. Non, ils n'étaient pas amis, c'était évident ! Ils étaient plus, bien plus… Et il était évident qu'aucun rapport n'allait faire mention de ça, mais ce n'était pas si étonnant ! Après tout, rien ne le mentionnait non plus, pour son père…

Il prit une grande inspiration. Puis une autre. Puis une autre encore.

Il le haïssait. Il haïssait James Bucky Barnes…

Il avait tué son père. Ça, Tony s'en foutait. Howard Stark était un connard, même si il y avait plusieurs choses qu'il regrettait…

Mais il avait tué sa mère. Ça, il allait avoir beaucoup plus de mal à le lui pardonner. D'accord, ils n'avaient pas toujours été en bons termes. Rarement même ! Sa mère s'était toujours plus consacrée à Howard qu'à lui, et il lui en voulait encore pour ça, mais elle restait sa mère. Elle était la seule à l'avoir soutenu dans les moments difficiles…

-Tony ? L'appela Steve.

Tony revint à la réalité. Zemmo se foutait de lui, encore et toujours. Barnes le regardait d'un air mauvais, près à recevoir des coups bien mérités, et Steve se tenait prudemment entre eux-deux, prêt à arbitrer…

Le rire de Zemmo l'insupportait. Il était persuadé qu'il allait regretter ça, et pas plus tard que dans quelques secondes, mais il le fallait.

Pour Steve. Pour ce connard de Steve. Parce que même si il haïssait encore son père et qu'il le haïrait sans doute toute sa vie, Tony avait malgré tout fini par le comprendre. Un peu. Et que même si ça le bouffait de l'intérieur, il n'y pouvait rien, il était comme ça !

Pas étonnant que ça marche aussi bien entre lui et Pepper qu'entre son père et sa mère. Comme son père, il était fou amoureux. Mais pas d'elle…

Il prit une dernière grande inspiration et arrêta le moniteur qui diffusait des images de la mort de ses parents d'un coup de poing, avant de se retourner vers les deux soldats. Pour une fois dans sa vie, pour une fois seulement, il allait faire preuve de maturité. Que ces deux guignols en profitent, parce que ça n'allait pas arriver souvent !

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez ? Est ce qu'on a pas un ennemi dont on doit s'occuper !?

Et sans attendre, il tourna son bras vers Zemmo. Il n'eut qu'à lui envoyer un rayon d'énergie pour que l'homme s'effondre après avoir percuté le mur derrière lui. Ça ne serait pas suffisant pour le tuer, mais au moins, ils avaient gagné…

Il alla chercher Zemmo et le déposa aux pieds de Black Panther. Maintenant, il avait fini son boulot. Il redescendit auprès de Steve et Barnes, qui le regardaient d'un air aussi surpris qu'incertain, comme si la suite était imprévisible…

Il n'avaient pas tort, mais même si Tony, comme il l'avait prévu, regrettait déjà, il avait fait son choix. Il releva son casque.

-Que les choses soient bien claires tous les deux ! Je ne vous ai pas pardonné, et je ne vous pardonnerais sans doute jamais ! Mais pour l'instant, on a d'autres problèmes, il faut qu'on fasse évader les copains ! Alors je vous aiderai jusque là, je vous trouverai un endroit ou vous planquer, mais ensuite, je me casserai ! Je vous veux hors de ma vue ! Ou bien ça risque de mal se terminer !

La dessus, il était parti.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à la prison. Faire évader les Avengers Ne fut qu'une formalité, et grâce à quelques transactions boursières via diverses sociétés anonymes appartenant à Tony, les Avengers pouvaient maintenant se détendre dans un trou perdu au fin fond d'une crique indonésienne. La forêt d'un côté, la mer de l'autre, une gigantesque villa sur la plage, que Tony s'était empressé d'équiper de tout le confort technologique habituel, avant de foutre le camp.

Il savait. Il savait que dès que Cap l'appellerait, il répondrait présent.

Il était un Avenger, et les Avengers étaient sa famille. Celle dont Barnes l'avait privé.

Est ce qu'il serait capable de mettre de côté ses sentiments ?

Bien sûr !

Pour Steve.

Il le faisait depuis des années.

Pour ne pas ressembler à son père d'abord, et puis parce qu'il avait compris que la place était déjà prise ensuite.

Par le Soldat de l'Hiver.

On efface pas des années de combats, de souvenirs et de culpabilité comme ça.

Tony en savait quelque chose…


End file.
